A Helping Hand
by demondreaming
Summary: Cat's been missing for the past few lunchtimes, always running off. Tori goes to investigate, and finds herself helping Cat in ways she's never dreamed. Rated M, Cat/Tori pairing, one-shot. Basically PWP, strong femmeslash. Fun, in other words.


**Disclaimer: I own Victorious in the way that a gorilla loves a kitty. Except the opposite.**

**A/N: There are a sad lack of Cat/Tori pairings, but as I don't currently have the wherewithal to write a lovely grand story, I thought I'd just write a quick, -ahem- romp to help with that imbalance. Plus... someone has to write more M stuff. I assume.**

**It's me. I'm the someone who has to write more M stuff. Yay! I'm someone! My father was wrong!**

***Update* I apologise for those of you that had to read the story without paragraphs. I am using a new program, which seems to erase all line breaks upon uploading. Problem has been corrected.**

I opened the bathroom door, the acrid chemical smell washing over me and making me wrinkle my nose. "Cat?" I called, looking around for her distinctive hair. I swore I'd seen her run in here. She'd been running off every lunch for the past few days. I heard a small squeak from one of the stalls, and I approached, my shoes squeaking on the tiles. "Cat?" I said questioningly to the stall. I heard a soft sound, like that of pain, and I moved quickly to the stall, rapping my knuckles urgently on the door. "Are you okay?"

The door opened suddenly, nearly sending me tumbling inside. I caught myself awkwardly, nearly bumping into Cat as she emerged. She sniffed, her eyes rimmed with red, evidence of sudden tears on her cheeks. "I hurt my wrist." She said sadly, taking the wrist in question and gripping it lightly with her other hand.

I frowned sympathetically, moving my thumb to brush Cat's cheek. "Aw, how'd you do that?"

She sniffed again, smiling weakly at me as I brushed the tears from her face. "I think I touched myself too much."

My hand froze, and I felt the air sting my wide open eyes. "Wh-what?" I shook my head... maybe I had water in my ears or something. "T-touch... what?" I said again.

Cat looked at me cluelessly, tilting her head. "You know..." She gestured down at herself suggestively, "Touching my-" I clap my hand over her mouth, cutting off her sentence. My mind ticked over furiously, processing Cat's words finally.

"You... you hurt your wrist doing THAT?"

Cat rolled her wrist, wincing, and I covered it with my hand, stopping her. She smiled at me. "I guess so... I can't stop doing it. I sort of only discovered it a few days ago."

I burst out laughing despite myself. "How could you not know?" I say, gasping.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Huffed Cat, a hurt look on her face.

I stopped laughing with difficulty, forcing a serious look on my face. "S-sorry. Nothing. I just-" I frowned. "Wait, why can't you stop doing it?"

Cat's mouth twisted, and she looked up at me shyly. "It feels good." She said softly, and I felt something tickle it's way up my spine.

I smiled tentatively. "Well maaaybe you should stop for a while."

Cat pouted and I smiled at how adorable she was, my hand moving to toy with her ruby locks. A sly expression crossed Cat's face, a grin finding it's way onto her face, and she looked up at me with glee. "You can help me!"

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "Help you... stop?" I made a strangled "Wha-" as Cat tugged me into the stall, slamming the door shut. She giggled at the look on my face.

"Help me feel good silly!"

I made another strangled sound, a jumble of words trying to force their way out of my mouth at once. Cat looked at me patiently, her fingertips tickling against mine in the cramped space. "Cat... you can't- I- WHAT?"

Cat pouted at me, her fingers moving to stroke lightly along my arm. I shivered despite myself, trying to shuffle around her to the door. She pressed her body against me tighter, stopping me. She looked up at me innocently, her eyes all wide and dark. "Pleeeeease Tori. I wanna feel good." She smiled seductively at me, her fingers continuing their path up my arm, and I became aware of her small body pressed tightly into me. All of a sudden the stall seemed A LOT more cramped. "Don't you wanna make me feel good?" Cat whispered, leaning up to murmur into my ear, her hot breath tickling against me. I would've jumped back, had I the room to. As it was, Cat felt me jump, a smirk spreading across her face.

My eyes flicked between her and the door, my tongue running out over my lips nervously. I admit, Cat made me... she made me feel things. Funny things... deep inside. I liked her... maybe even had a little crush on her. What? She's adorable. But those funny things she made me feel were swirling in a big tempest in the bottom of my stomach now.

"Pleeeease Tori... please please please please pleeeeeease!" Begged Cat, bouncing on her toes. I groaned at her body moving against me. This was wrong. This was so wrong. "Tori! Tori! Tori!" Chanted Cat, grinning. I groaned louder, her words spiralling around my ears, a wall of noise hammering at me.

"Okay! Fine!"

Cat's mouth drops open, a delighted look on her face. "Really?" She hugs me, and I groan again.

I stammer out a "Wh-what?" as Cat takes my hand suddenly, moving it in between her legs, her skirt hiking up. My breath whooshes out as I feel the material of her panties, her hand pushing my fingers against her. I can feel the heat radiating from her, her panties damp. I didn't- I never... I NEVER thought this would happen. I mean come on! I wouldn't have thought anyone... even Cat, eccentric as she was, would do anything like this. Huh. What was this? Cat seemed to think it was something simple. She wanted to feel good; I could do that. Masturbation by proxy.

Cat looks up at me, concerned. "What's the matter Tori? Do you not know how to..." She trails off, wiggling her fingers, and it reminds very much of where my hand is.

I swallowed hard. "Can... can I kiss you?" I don't know why, but I feel this need. It's not just one friend helping another to me. I don't think anyone would think it was besides Cat.

Cat looks surprised. "You want to?" I nodded and Cat grinned, bringing her lips to me eagerly. I'm overwhelmed by the sensation, Cat's onslaught pushing me back against the stall wall. I make a muffled sound, Cat's lips moving against mine. Kissing is... kissing is GOOD. I break away to take a breath. Cat's... Cat's a lot better at that than I thought. Not that I thought about it. My fingers twitched against her, unsure what to do, but Cat didn't seem to mind, her breath hitching. My own breath shuddered, triggered by the look on Cat's face, and I realised what I can do to her. What I can make her feel, and it makes me feel amazing inside, this hot throb making me ache. I move my fingers again, more deliberate this time, stroking along the damp material. Cat made a soft sound, her hands gripping me tightly.

I know, I know. It was stupid. It didn't make any sense. But I don't care. If I can do this, if I have this opportunity, I'm going to do this, regardless of the circumstances, regardless of whatever happens after. I'll have this, as confusing as it may make me later.

Cat pushed into me, and I stroked her harder, my fingernails dragging over the material. "Oh Tori," She moaned, and I felt something flutter in me. She pushed me off for a second, and I looked at her, confused. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, dragging them down. Pink. I should've known. She takes my hand again, bringing it back to her, and I can feel her wetness directly. Cat moved against me slightly. "That's better," She sighed, and I had to agree. It was MUCH better. I kissed her impulsively, pushing her back into the stall wall harder. Cat responded enthusiastically, her tongue flicking into my mouth teasingly. I moved my fingers, finding her clit, and she gasped, her hips jerking into me as I apply pressure, rolling the swollen nub between my fingers. "Uh, this IS better." Cat gasps, her eyes rolling back in her head. I make a soft murmur of agreement, kissing her lightly, even as she breaks away to pant. I like being face to face with her, seeing how I'm making her feel, her moans filling me, vibrating into my mouth. "Mmf, Tori..." Whimpers Cat, jerking against me, and I grin, because I know she wants more. I move my hand down through her slick, velvet heat, and push my fingers into her slowly. Cat lets out a low moan that tugs at me, and I kiss her again, even though I need to breathe, and I'm finding it increasingly hard to do so. I curl my fingers in her tightness, stroking the hot walls. Cat bites her lip, her eyes closed, and I take the opportunity to study her, my eyes scanning her face, and it makes my heart beat faster. It might be more than a little crush, especially now. I sob out a breath and move my fingers harder inside her, rocking my hand back and forth. I kiss her to muffle the cry that escapes her mouth, and she bites my lip, making me moan in turn, my breath escaping in a rush. And Cat is pushing against me, matching my strokes, and I feel her start to tighten around me, her body tensing. She lets out a sob, her body shaking, and I feel her clench around my fingers, and I push my body against her, pinning her against the wall and holding her. Cat's breath is hot on my neck, the scent of her shampoo filling my lungs, red strands of her hair tickling my face.

There's a moment where I stare blankly ahead, into the white-green walls of the stall, wondering what the fuck just happened. I just made Cat come. I... I fucked Cat. My mind is having trouble comprehending it, and then Cat giggles, her pelvis wriggling against me as she pulls her panties back up, smoothing her skirt down. "You smell good Tor," She said, kissing my neck. She slides around my paralysed form, slipping out of the stall, and my eyebrows furrow as I gaze at my hand, slick from her. I shake my head and walk to the sink, washing my hands with some reluctance, not wanting her off me. It was proof... proof it was real.

Cat sighs happily. "You're really good at that Tori. I thought doing it by myself was good, but you-" She sighs again, a dreamy smile on her face. The smile fades from her face, a serious look replacing it, and her eyebrows dip down, furrowing. "You want me to do it to you?"

I find myself spluttering, bringing my wet hands to my mouth, the smell of soap burning my nose and eyes. Somehow a "Yes." finds it's way out of my treacherous mouth, and I press my hands over it harder, trying to suppress any other things that might want to spill out.

Cat nods, pursing her lips. "'Kay 'kay. When my wrist gets better I'll make you feel good."

I look at her incredulously. "Cat... do you know what you're saying? This... this isn't kid stuff, it's serious! It's not that simple!"

Cat frowns, putting her hands on her hips. "I know that, I'm not stupid. You think I would've asked Jade for help?" She approached me, smiling sweetly. "I like you, and you like me. It's THAT simple. I wanted help, you wanted to help me. And later, I'll help you." Her fingers tiptoed their way up my arm, raising goosebumps in their wake. "It's simple. Easy as pie." Cat dropped a soft kiss on my cheek, grinning. "Ooo, can we get pie? Pleeease Tori!"

I feel my body relax, reassured by Cat's attitude. Nothing had changed, it'd just gotten better. And I found myself hoping that Cat's wrist would heal pretty quick, as in yesterday. I dry my hands on my pants, taking a deep easy breath and moving to exit the bathroom, Cat bouncing alongside me. "Okay, but you're paying."

Cat's face dropped. "Aw." I take her hand as we leave, and she entwines her fingers in mine, swinging our arms back and forth and chanting about pie.

**A/N: Please review. It means ever so much. I'm like a busker, and you're the person with a pocketful of change you don't want. Unload your shiny words unto me, and I will nod and smile as I continue playing. Then I'll go have some coffee with the $3.85 I've earned from a day of playing.**

**In summation, I probably should've gone to work instead of playing the kazoo all day in public.**


End file.
